Believe
by MaddieTheSilentWriter
Summary: What happens when Chad and Sonny bump into each other after a heartwarming song? ChadxSonny Oneshot!


_Believe_

A ChadxSonny Oneshot

Portlyn continued to ramble on and on about some Hollywood teen heartthrob that had asked her out. I sighed, pretending to listen as my thoughts wandered off to…my special girl. **(A/N: Sorry, Bridget! I couldn't think of anything better!) **The one I held and kissed, saying the three magic words as many times as I wanted. Of course, nobody care what I thought. I scowled at Portlyn and rubbed my temples. Would this torture ever end? Suddenly, she stopped talking and walking. I looked up and saw Sonny walking towards us. Portlyn rolled her eyes but mine were glued to Sonny, watching her every move. "Um, hey Chad." She said, her eyes glancing from me to Portlyn, then back to me. She fumbled with her skirt. "Hey…" She said quietly. I smiled softly just by the sound of her sweet, beautiful…GAH! What was I thinking?! Sonny pushed some of her hair behind her ear and walked away. I watched her go and nervously fixed my hair.

"Whatever," Portlyn scoffed. "Chad? Chad? CHAD!" I grabbed my ears. "What the hell? God, Portlyn, you're so annoying sometimes." I walked away, still rubbing my ears, hoping I could still hear out of it. I _had _to get away from the _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random! _Cast members. But for some reason, my feet lead me to the door of Sonny's dressing room. I lightly knocked on it, opening the door. Tawni was sitting in front of a mirror. She turned to me with a disgusted face. "What are _you _doing _here_?" She asked rudely. But I just brushed it off. "Where's Sonny?" I asked. Tawni jerked back. "Why do you care?" Her eyes narrowed, but I just tapped my foot impatiently.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "She went out." She replied, turning back to face her mirror again. I knew this meant "Get out" so I sighed and left.

So where did Sonny go?

I was walking through town, looking for somewhere I wouldn't get attacked by tweenies. I found a cool looking café and walked in. People got up on stage, singing and reading poetry and I just listened lightly, back in my own thoughts. My special girl…where was she? I looked outside at the night sky. Suddenly a shooting star went by. Usually I would've thought, _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. What would I need to wish for? _But not tonight. Tonight, I wished with all my heart, _Show me my special girl. _I looked away, not really believing in those myths and tales on how my wish came true.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke my wandering mind. "Hi, I'm Sonny Monroe." Sonny was there, standing on the stage with a guitar in her hand. "My song is called _Believe._" She sat down in the seat, pulled out her pick and began strumming. The notes flowed perfectly in harmony as I closed my eyes and listened. Then Sonny began singing, and I could swear she had turned into an angel.

_I've looked for you_

_High and low, everywhere around_

_I never thought I'd see you_

_You were nowhere to be found_

_I can't believe_

_I didn't see this coming_

_You were right there in front of me_

_But you and I can never be_

_You've ignored me_

_You've left me_

_You've hurt me in every way_

_But now I see_

_That you are_

_The only one for me, yeah_

_Even though I know you love her_

_There's nothing I can do_

_But believe_

I knew exactly what Sonny was talking about. Every time Sonny saw me, I was flirting with some other girl. I'd always ignore her and hurt her. I felt a pain in my stomach as one word replayed in my head; guilty.

_I've cried over you for no reason_

_My spirits were down_

_And I'd lost all faith in myself_

_Oh, boy, you've put my heart on a shelf_

_You've ignored me_

_You've left me_

_You've hurt me in every way_

_But now I see_

_That you are_

_The only one for me, yeah_

_Even though I know you love her_

_There's nothing I can do_

_But believe_

_Oh, yeah_

_There is nothing I can do_

_But just, oh oh, believe_

I was almost crying as everyone was snapping. I knew that the song was about me. I knew that God had heard my wish. My special girl was singing to me. Sonny hopped down from the stage and opened her eyes wide once she spotted me. I ran over to her. "Chad- I- I-" She stammered, but she didn't have time to finish. I softly pressed my lips against hers, my arms sliding around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss. Sonny was different from other girls I've kissed. With her, I felt sparks within every inch of my body.

She pulled away and smiled her bright, heart-melting smile. I grinned back and whispered, "Do you believe?" Her eyes shimmered. She leaned up and whispered, "I do now." She closed the gap and more fireworks exploded in my head. _So do I, Sonny, _I thought, smiling. _I really do believe._

**A/N: So? Please review and tell me if you like it or not! Remember, this is my FIRST fic EVER!**


End file.
